The Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories (TRCL) at the Center for Cancer Research and Therapeutic Development (CCRTD) provides state-of-the-art research support including instruments, technology, education and training for all research personnel engaged in scientific research at Clark Atlanta University (CAU). RCMI support of the TRCL has led to a significant increase in publications and extramural funding from federal and state agencies. With increased CCRTD research personnel, the need to expand core facilities with contemporary technologies and services has increased significantly during the current 5- year period. This proposal addresses the growing demand by proposing that